Маргрейв/Герой
Умения . |name-ll-en = Critical Blow |skill-ll-en = `skill1buttonx4: On hit, final attack dramatically increases crit chance. | name-lr-ru = Касание демона | skill-lr = ЛКМ/RTx4: последняя атака поражает большую область и наносит больше , если задевает несколько целей. |name-lr-en = Demon's Reach |skill-lr-en = `skill1buttonx4: Final attack hits a larger area and deals more damage when hitting multiple targets. | name-r-ru = Контрудар | skill-r = ЛКМ/RT+НАЗАД: получает спереди на 90%. , и наносит больше атакующим врагам (доступно раз в 4 с). |name-r-en = Counter |skill-r-en = `skill1button+BACK: 90% front damage reduction. Interrupts, weakens, and does more damage to attacking enemies. (Available once every 4s)" | name-rl-ru = | skill-rl = ЛКМ/RT+НАЗАД: и ближайших врагов. |name-rl-en = Resounding Counter |skill-rl-en = `skill1button+BACK: All nearby enemies are interrupted and weakened. | name-rr-ru = | skill-rr = ЛКМ/RT+НАЗАД,ЛКМ/RT: после контрудара атака КУЛАКОМ ДЕМОНА продлевает действие (урон -25%, 3 с). |name-rr-en = Debilitating Blows |skill-rr-en = `skill1button+BACK,`skill1button: After Countering, `skill1button DEMON FIST hits extend weakness duration. (-25% damage, 3s)}} }} снаряды спереди. Чем дольше используется, тем дольше перезарядка. |name = HELLBURST |desc-en = HOLD `skill2button: Rapid attack; deflects projectiles from front. Cooldown increases the longer it's used. | name-l-ru = Вечное пламя | skill-l = АДСКОЕ ПЛАМЯ действует вдвое дольше (6 с). |name-l-en = Eternal Flame |skill-l-en = `skill2button HELLBURST for twice as long. (6s) | name-ll-ru = Покажи им ад | skill-ll = снаряды обратно в стрелка и получает за это . |name-ll-en = Give Em Hell |skill-ll-en = Reflect projectiles back at their source. Gain Focus when you reflect. | name-lr-ru = Непроницаемое пламя | skill-lr = Получает спереди на 25%. |name-lr-en = Impenetrable Flame |skill-lr-en = Gain +25% front damage reduction. | name-r-ru = Сокрушительный удар | skill-r = Наносит больше . Больше не отклоняет снаряды. |name-r-en = Burst of Damage |skill-r-en = Deals more damage. No longer deflects. | name-rl-ru = Хаос | skill-rl = Теперь может нанести крит. удар. Попадания значительно повышают шанс КУЛАКОМ ДЕМОНА и АДСКИМ ПЛАМЕНЕМ. |name-rl-en = Mayhem |skill-rl-en = Can now crit. Hitting increases `skill1button DEMON FIST and `skill2button HELLBURST crit chance rapidly. | name-rr-ru = Некуда бежать | skill-rr = Попадание противников. |name-rr-en = Nowhere to Run |skill-rr-en = Slows enemies hit in the back.}} противников на своем пути. Нельзя , , , или во время рывка. |name = CHARGE FORTH |desc-en = `skill3button: Rush forward quickly, pushing enemies you hit. Cannot be pushed, interrupted, launched, stunned or pulled during charge. | name-l-ru = Неумолимость | skill-l = Расстояние рывка значительно увеличивается. |name-l-en = Relentless |skill-l-en = Charge distance dramatically increased. | name-ll-ru = Чистый гнев | skill-ll = с себя и ближайших союзников. |name-ll-en = Pure Aggression |skill-ll-en = Remove debuffs from yourself and nearby allies. | name-lr-ru = Непреодолимость | skill-lr = Получает спереди на 50% во время рывка. |name-lr-en = Irresistible Charge |skill-lr-en = Gain +50 damage reduction during charge. | name-r-ru = Боевой натиск | skill-r = Q/LB,Q/LB: проводит атаку, которая атакующих врагов. Дистанция рывка сокращается. |name-r-en = Rush In Attack |skill-r-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Perform a strike that interrupts attackers. Rush distance decreased. | name-rl-ru = Бросок в ноги | skill-rl = Q/LB,Q/LB: при попадании врага (0,5 с) и его. |name-rl-en = Launch Attack |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: On hit, briefly stuns enemies then launches them. | name-rr-ru = Пылающий кулак | skill-rr = Q/LB,Q/LB: создает огненный конус, который врагов на 3 с. |name-rr-en = Flaming Fist |skill-rr-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Creates a cone of flame that burns enemies. (3s)}} на 0,5 с. |name = STAGGERING LEAP |desc-en = `skill4button: Leaping attack that briefly stuns. (0.5s) | name-l-ru = Удар тупым предметом | skill-l = Длительность увеличена до 1 с. |name-l-en = Blunt Trauma |skill-l-en = Stun duration increased to 1s. | name-ll-ru = Треск и грохот | skill-ll = При попадании враги на 3 с. |name-ll-en = Shake, Rattle, and Roll |skill-ll-en = On hit, enemies are slowed. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Крушитель | skill-lr = +1,5 с к , но Маргрейв (-50% урона, 3 с). |name-lr-en = Bonecrusher |skill-lr-en = Stun duration increased to 1.5s, but you are weakened. (-50% damage, 3s) | name-r-ru = Обрушение | skill-r = Прыгает дальше и наносит больше (+200 ед.). |name-r-en = Smackdown |skill-r-en = Travels farther and deal more damage. (+200) | name-rl-ru = Прыжок веры | skill-rl = ОГЛУШАЮЩИЙ ПРЫЖОК можно использовать чаще (перезарядка -8 с). |name-rl-en = Leap Before You Look |skill-rl-en = Use `skill4button STAGGERING LEAP more often. (Cooldown -8s) | name-rr-ru = Боевой клич | skill-rr = Дает +50 ед. на 5 с. |name-rr-en = Battle Cry |skill-rr-en = Gives you +50 armor. (5s)}} врагов и дает 15 ед. }} на 5 с. |name = GROUND AND POUND |desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Create a shockwave that launches enemies upward and gain +15 armor for 5s. | name-l-ru = Железная кожа | skill-l = +5 ед. . F/ЛКМ,LS+RT/RT: получает +200 к максимальному после использования ЭНЕРГИИ (5 с). |name-l-en = Iron Skin |skill-l-en = +5 armor. `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: After using FOCUS, gain +200 maximum health. (5s) | name-ll-ru = Брони много не бывает | skill-ll = F/ЛКМ,LS+RT/RT: После использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +10 ед. за каждого пораженного врага (5 с). |name-ll-en = Pound of Armor |skill-ll-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: After using FOCUS, gain +10 armor for each enemy hit. (5s) | name-lr-ru = Концентрация | skill-lr = Набирает на 20% быстрее. |name-lr-en = Concentration |skill-lr-en = 20% faster Focus gain. | name-r-ru = Жизненная сила | skill-r = +15% к максимальному запасу . |name-r-en = Hero's Vitality |skill-r-en = +15% maximum health. | name-rl-ru = Линия жизни | skill-rl = +20% к . Вне здоровье восстанавливается быстрее. |name-rl-en = Life Line |skill-rl-en = +20% to self healing. When out of combat, your health returns faster. | name-rr-ru = Каменная стена | skill-rr = Вы к . |name-rr-en = Stonewall |skill-rr-en = You are immune to critical hits.}} Таланты после нанесения или отклонения урона. | nameEN = Quick to Anger | descEN = `skill2button: HELLBURST base cooldown lowered to 4s. (Cooldown increases as you hold `skill2button .) DURING CLASH: Gain speed boost after hitting or deflecting.}} спереди на 25% (3 с). | nameEN = Super Charger | descEN = `skill3button: CHARGE FORTH more often. (-4s cooldown) DURING CLASH: After charge, gain +25% front damage reduction. (3s)}} , попадая по нескольким врагам. | nameEN = Impact Crater | descEN = `skill4button: STAGGERING LEAP affects enemies in a larger area. DURING CLASH: Gain more Focus if you hit multiple foes.}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев